Mother Knows Best
by KassieMarie
Summary: (Part 4 of Ghost Hunt Series) Mai, Naru and Lin get back to the JSPR building after the last case, but Mai and Naru see the lights on inside the office. Opening the door, they discover that it's... Naru's Mother? What are Naru's parents doing in Japan? And two weeks earlier than planned?
1. Chapter 1: The Davis'

**A/N: Alright! Here's the next part of my GH series! This one is going to only around 5 chapters or so. Well, that's the plan right now. It may go longer. But 5 is the minimum! Thank you all so, so, SO much for all the love with HHNFLAWS! It felt amazing to be able to complete that in only 3 months. That's the longest I've ever worked on a story before as well as my first time writing a ghost based story. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! So, without further ado, here's part 4: **_**Mother Knows Best**_**!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Davis'

**Mai POV**

_Previously:_

_As we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed the lights in JSPR were on. I didn't see Monk's car in the lot, so it couldn't be them. Naru noticed as well and opened the passenger door, pulling me out along with him._

_We walked up the stairs and Naru slowly opened the door. I could feel him pulling some of his PK energy, storing it and getting ready to use it if needed. _

"_Naru, don't," I whispered._

"_It's only a little bit Mai. Nothing that will hurt me or the people inside. Just enough to knock them out." _

_I nod hesitantly. Naru does have great control over his PK, but any time he goes to use it, it scares me. Seeing him in the hospital once before because of this was enough. I did not want to relive that again._

_We walked slowly into the office. Suddenly, I heard a woman's voice._

"_NOLL!"_

_I heard Naru groan as he realized who was here. _

"_Hello mother."_

…

My eyes grew wide. Mrs. Davis? What was she doing here? Naru said his parent's would be visiting at the end of the month. And that was in two weeks!

I looked up at Naru, hoping he knew what was going on. He kept his face emotionless, but I knew that he was just as baffled as I was.

I looked over at the woman who was standing in the middle of the main sitting area. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and I could see a hint of some silver lines in her hair. Her hazel eyes gleaming as she looked at her son. She was wearing dark washed jeans and a flowy, short sleeved green top and black flats. If I didn't already know she was in her late 40's, I would of assumed she was in her 30's with premature greying of her hair. She just exudes energy and youthfulness. I guess I could see where Gene picked up his attitude.

Mrs. Davis made her way over to us and wrapped her son into a hug. Naru hesitantly let go of my hand so he could hug his mother back. Once she was satisfied with hugging her son, her eyes landed on me.

"You must be Mai. I remember meeting you briefly the last time I was here."

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Davis waved her hand in the air. "No need for that, Mai. You're in a relationship with my son. Call me Luella instead."

I smiled at her. "Ok."

Luella looked back at her son and then at me one more time. "Just seeing my Noll take interest in a girl is so heartwarming! I never expected him to find someone, and yet he's managed to find such a beautiful young woman like you."

Luella took my hand. "Thank you, Mai. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done for my Noll. Especially since…"

I place my free hand on top of her hand that was holding my other hand. "I understand Luella. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"Mother," Naru said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "why don't we take a seat and have some tea?"

Luella nodded. Naru looked at me and I knew that the tea part was directed towards me. He hasn't had any tea for a few hours and I could tell he was going to need some right now.

Naru and Luella went and sat on the couch as I made my way into the kitchenette. I didn't know if Lin would be joining us or if anyone else from JSPR was going to walk in, so I just grabbed enough tea cups just in case and took the fresh Earl Grey tea to Naru and Luella. I only make him Earl Grey when he's stressed, so combine just finishing a case and coming to find his mother in the office, I figured he would need it.

I filled two cups and handed one to Naru and the other to Luella. "I hope you like it," I tell her. "I rarely make Earl Grey, so when I do, I make a whole pot to Naru's taste."

"Naru?" Luella cocks her head to the side.

I blush slightly. "It's the nickname I've been calling your son practically since we first met."

"Why Naru?"

I bit my lip before continuing. Please don't kill me for this Naru. "When I first met him, he was very self-centered and narcissistic. So, I started calling him Naru, short for Narcissist."

Luella looked at her son and hit his shoulder.

"Mother," Naru gasped as the hit almost caused him to spill his tea.

"Oliver Davis, why would you act like that?"

"I was only being myself mother."

I sat down across from them as they had a little disagreement about Naru acting like that the first time he was here. It was refreshing to see Naru with his mother. He was his usual self, just less cold. I must be special then if he's less cold towards me as well.

"Luella," a deep voice said, coming from behind me. "Please do not stress the boy out anymore. They did just get back from a case."

I turned to see a tall man with short, black hair and glasses behind me. He was in jeans as well and a red polo shirt.

Naru stood and walked over to the man. "Hello father," he said as he extended his hand.

"Good to see you, Noll," his father responded, shaking Naru's hand. His father looks down at me and smiles. "And you must be Mai."

I smiled up at him. "Hello Mr. Davis."

He chuckled as he walked over to his wife and sat down. "Please, Mai, call me Martin."

I nodded. Naru sat down on the arm of the chair I was sitting in and looked at his parents. "Mother, father, I was not expecting you until the end of the month."

"Noll, we can discuss that later," Martin said.

"Right now, we want to get to know Mai." Luella smiled at me. I shyly smiled back.

…

It was close to eleven when Martin and Luella decided to go to their hotel and it took Naru at least 20 minutes to close up office.

I sat in the passenger seat of Naru's black, two-door 2014 Porsche Cayman sports car as he sped towards my apartment. This week has been crazy. First with the case at the Akiyama's house, then the whole ordeal with Naru's parents, it was no surprise to me that as I was watching the passing streetlights, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Very choppy first chapter, but it's started. This was just to introduce Martin and Luella into the story. Starting next chapter, you'll find out why they are in Japan. I hope you all are excited for Luella and Martin's visit to Japan! **

**Also, updating will be a bit choppy because I'm finishing up my second semester of university, so I have to pack as well as study for finals. I'll update when I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: Luella Does It Again

Chapter 2: Luella Does It Again

**Mai POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I lazily hit my alarm to silence it. I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling as I thought back to what Naru told me last night before he went home after dropping me off.

"_Mai, I am giving everyone the day off tomorrow to recover from this last case. There will be no need for you to come into the office tomorrow."_

A day off. I haven't had an ACTUAL day off since JSPR reopened. It feels… weird. Should I call Michiru and Keiko and see if they want to hang out? I haven't seen them for a few weeks.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

I looked over to see my phone vibrating. Picking it up, I saw that Naru was calling me. I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Morning Naru."

"_Mai, would you mind coming to the office?"_

I shot up. "Why? You said…"

"_My mother would like to see you."_

"Really?"

"_Yes. My father and I have a few things to discuss and my mother does not want to stay at the office all day, so she want's to visit Tokyo. She would like it if you came along."_

I smiled as I answered, "Alright. I'll be there soon."

Luella wants to go out and see Tokyo. Hmmm… Well, on the bright side, I'll get to know her more. Maybe she can tell me things about Naru and Gene from their childhood.

…

I opened the door to the office and immediately was wrapped up into a bone crushing hug. There's only two people in the world that like to give me bone crushing hugs, Bou-San and Madoka. Clearly it was not Bou-San, otherwise Ayako would of hit him over the head with a purse by now. So that only leaves…

"Madoka, please allow Mai into the office before tackling her," I heard Naru say. I could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at this scene in front of him.

Once I was able to breathe, I looked at my attacker and saw the magenta hair of Naru's mentor. "Morning Madoka!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"Morning to you too, Mai," she chuckled as she hugged me softer than a minute ago.

I smiled at her before closing the door behind me. I walked over to Naru, who was leaning against the windows, and placed a quick peck on his cheek before going to make him tea. Might as well make him some while I'm here.

As I set the water on to boil, I started to think about what Luella would want to do in Tokyo until a voice cut into my thoughts.

"Mai."

I jumped, turning around to see Naru standing right behind me. I placed my hand over my speeding heart, trying to calm my breathing.

"Naru, don't do that."

He smirked as he walked over to me. "Why not? It's fun seeing you flustered."

I glared at him. "It still does not give you the right to scare me."

He chuckled as he joined me. "Why are you making tea, Mai? I never asked you…"

"Might as well make you some before I go out with Luella. You look like you need a cup."

Naru noded before looking over his shoulder. A second later, his arms were around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. "Madoka and my mother in the same place for too long around me is not a good thing."

"Oh?"

I felt his head nod. "The loud gossiping followed by the squealing has given me such a headache. Even through a closed door, they can give me a headache. How does father even manage to be around these two women as much as he is?"

I leaned my head against his. "Because he loves your mother."

He nodded again. We stayed silent for a few minutes until the kettle called for my attention. Naru detached himself from me and watched me as I made the tea. I handed him a cup and made a few more for Madoka, Luella, Martin, Lin and myself.

I placed the cups on a tray and we both made our way back out to the main room. Naru went over to his office as I placed the tray down and went to Lin's door.

I knocked on his door. "Lin, I made tea."

Lin opened the door and looked down at me. "Thank you Mai."

Returning to the main room, Luella and Madoka were seated on the couch while Martin and Naru were seated on the two chairs and enjoying their tea. I handed Lin his and he sat next to Madoka. I grabbed the last tea cup and sat on the arm of Naru's chair.

Luella looked up from her cup and smiled at me. "Mai, how would you like to go out on the town with Madoka and I?"

…

It was noon before Madoka and Luella decided to take a break. We walked into a small restaurant and sat down for lunch. As I sat down, the bags that were hanging off my arms plopped onto the ground.

We've been shopping for three hours and Luella decided to buy me almost everything I tried on. I had to convince her that I didn't have enough room in my closet for all the things she wanted to buy me. In all honesty, a few weeks after JSPR reopened, Naru insisted I move into a better apartment. Now, I do have more space and I'm a lot closer to the office, but I was starting to feel guilty with all the things Luella was insisting on buying me. I may be dating her son, but I'm not married to him.

"So, Mai…"

I look at Luella. "Yes?"

"How'd it happen?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "How'd what happen?"

Luella and Madoka looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Their gaze fell back onto me. "How'd you fall for Noll?" Madoka clarified.

"Oh…"

* * *

**Naru POV**

Not having my mother nor Madoka in the office was nice, but not having Mai or her tea… I can admit I was going through tea withdraws. Both my father and Lin have made tea, but theirs cannot compare to hers.

My father and Lin went out to get lunch for the three of us, so I was alone in the office. I capitalized on the opportunity to rest my eyes, trying to get rid of the persistent headache that has been growing all morning. At least, that was the plan until my phone started to ring.

"_Naru?"_

"Hello Mai. How has your morning gone?"

"_You're mother and Madoka have dragged me to almost every clothing store. I have no clue when I'm going to wear half this stuff they bought me."_

"I did warn you about my mother and Madoka before you left."

"_I know. But I didn't think they would go this crazy with the shopping. We've been shopping for three hours already. I'm exhausted. Can we come back to the office yet?"_

"Not yet. My father still has some business to discuss with me." I heard Mai groan over the phone. "Just a few more hours, alright Mai?"

"_Fine. But you are going to owe me big time for doing this Naru."_

"Would going on a date tonight make it up to you?"

"_Maybe…"_

I chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice. "I'll give you a call when father and I are finished."

"_Alright. See you soon Naru."_

"See you soon Mai."

I hung up with Mai just as soon as my father and Lin walked into my office.

"Noll," my father said as soon as he walked in, "your mother just called me and asked me if we could go out to dinner tonight. She would like for you and Mai to come with us. A family dinner, she said."

I cannot say no to my mother. Looks like I'll have to take Mai out another night.

"Fine."

* * *

**Mai POV**

"MAIIIII!"

I turned to see Luella running at me with a dress. "Try this on."

I took the dress from Luella and looked at it. It was a simple red cocktail dress. "What's this for Luella?"

"Dinner tonight. I wanna go out and have a family dinner with Martin, Noll, you and myself."

"Tonight?"

My phone vibrated at that moment. I looked at the text Naru just sent me.

_We have to postpone our date. Mother would like to have a family dinner tonight. I promise to make it up to you soon._

I sigh as I reply.

_Just as long as we get our date night, I really don't care when we go out._

I put my phone up and look at the red dress Luella gave me to try on. Might as well.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long absence! But I am officially DONE with university for three months! So I'll have plenty of time to update both this story and **_**The Good Girl and The Goth Boy**_**. To make up for the long time you all had to wait, I'll try to update as much as possible! Thank you all so much and I'll see y'all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason

Chapter 3: The Reason

**Mai POV**

I sat on the couch in my apartment, waiting for Naru to pick me up. Luella ended up buying me the red dress and insisted I wear it tonight. I did like how it looked on me, so I didn't object to the dress or wearing it tonight at all. Besides, I can't remember the last time I dressed up for a dinner, let alone the last time Naru saw me dressed up. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I really hope he likes the dress.

Right at 7:00, Naru knocked on my door. I stood up and opened the door, revealing Naru dressed in a black suit.

"Evening Naru."

Naru just stared at me.

"Umm… Naru?"

I waved my hand in front of his face. That snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. "You ok?"

"Yeah. You just…" He looked at me again, head to toe. "You may have to change my nickname Mai."

"Why?"

Naru smirked. "Because I may not be able to pay attention to myself as much whenever you're standing next to me."

I dipped my head, trying to cover the growing blush. Naru extended his arm and I took it, closing my apartment door behind me.

"So… do you like the dress?" I hesitantly asked him.

Naru stopped and looked down at me. "I like the dress… but I love the woman wearing the dress." Naru leaned down and captured my lips with his.

…

Naru parked his Porsche and got out, coming over to my side and opened the door. I took his hand and got out. Once I looked at the building in front of me, I knew what restaurant we were at.

"Naru… is that…"

"Restaurant Dazzle? Yes."

I knew my mouth was hanging open at that moment. I've wanted to try this restaurant out for a while, but I never really thought would get a chance. Restaurant Dazzle is one of the finer restaurants in Tokyo, so it's expensive.

"Mai…"

I looked up at Naru, wide-eyed and mouth still hanging open.

"Do close your mouth, please. Unless you rather have bugs for dinner."

That shut my mouth real fast. "Jerk."

Naru just smirked at his comment before leading me into the restaurant. We were greeted by Martin and Luella at the door. Luella wrapped me up into a hug.

"You look amazing, Mai."

"Thank you."

Martin gave me a small hug, also complimenting me.

Once they greeted their son, we were showed to our table. As I slowly opened the menu, Martin spoke up.

"Don't be afraid to order whatever you like, Mai. Dinner is on us tonight."

"I couldn't intrude…"

"Oh, nonsense Mai!" Luella said. "You are practically family now, so don't worry! Indulge, sweetie. You deserve it. Especially after working for my son as long as you have."

"Mother…"

"Seriously, Noll. Madoka and Lin have informed me, in detail, of how you treated Mai on cases and in the office. I'm surprised she didn't up and quit after the first case."

"Naru's taken care of me on cases, Luella. Though we butted heads quite often, he's always made sure that I'm safe. Even if that means I'm stuck at base, not allowed to do anything."

Naru looked over at me. "At the time we did not know if you had any powers. The base is always the safest place, Mai."

"I know," I said as I rolled my eyes. "At least we figured out why I kept falling asleep on cases like I had narcolepsy."

"What powers do you have Mai?" Martin asked.

"I've sent you a report about them, father."

"You were very vague with the report, Noll. I would like to hear from Mai what she can do."

I was about to speak when Luella pointed out we needed to order our meal. We all nodded and picked up our menus. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets once I saw all the prices. I knew this place was expensive, but I wasn't expecting these prices. Just a cup of their Earl Grey tea is 900 yen! Naru noticed my expression and leaned over to me.

"Mai, just order the _Prix Fixe_."

"But… Naru, that's 6300 yen. I can't ask your parent's to pay for that."

"They would be more than happy to buy you the whole menu, Mai. Trust me."

I look at what's offered on the _Prix Fixe_, a first and second course followed by a main dish, dessert and coffee. Their options did sound appetizing.

Once we all decided, the waiter came and took our order. I was surprised to see Martin and Luella order the _Prix Fixe_ as well. Naru also ordered the _Prix Fixe_ and asked if the coffee could be substituted for the Earl Grey tea.

Our waiter turned to me. "Will you also be choosing from our _Prix Fixe _menu, miss?" he asked.

"Yes."

What would you like?"

"I'll have the Snow Crab Cakes, the Carrot Potage soup, the Grilled Pork Chop and the Fondant Chocolat."

"Thank you. I shall have your first course selections out soon." Our waiter bowed before turning and heading off towards the kitchen.

"So," Martin said as he rubbed his hands together, "where were we?"

…

As we sat drinking the coffee (and Naru his tea) and enjoying the last few bites of our selected dessert, Martin looked at Naru.

"So, son, have you decided yet?"

"I have. But, I would like to discuss it with Mai first."

Martin nodded. "Alright. I do expect your answer tomorrow, though."

"Yes, sir."

Our waiter brought our bill to the table. Martin accepted it before pulling out his credit card and slipping it into the appropriate pocket and handing it back to our waiter.

"Noll," Luella said, "if you two would like to go ahead and leave, you can. Your father and I can finish up here."

"Alright, mother."

Naru stood and placed his coat on before turning to me and helping me from my chair. We walked out hand in hand back to his car. Once we were buckled in and Naru started driving, my curiosity of what he needed to discuss with me peaked.

"So, Naru…"

"I'll tell you about it when we get to your apartment, Mai."

Sometimes I swear he can read my mind.

…

Naru and I sat on the small couch in my apartment, a cup of fresh tea sitting our hands.

"So, now will you tell me?"

Naru took a sip of tea before he spoke. "My father is wanting me to return to England for a few weeks."

"Why?"

Naru rose an eyebrow at me. "Mai…"

"Sorry," I tell him. "I promise I won't interrupt you."

"Thank you." He took another sip of tea before continuing. "There is a seminar at the University of Northampton that both my father and I are invited to teach at. I can decline the offer and my father can teach the few classes they University is asking of us, though I know he would like me to teach alongside him."

I nod, letting Naru know I understand and that he should continue.

"That will mean either JSPR is closed for a few weeks while I prepare and teach at the seminar, or both you and Lin can keep the office open and go on cases you feel that you can solve."

I look at Naru, waiting to see if he's finished before I speak up. He nods. "Well, it is only a few weeks Naru. I think Lin and myself will be able to run the office and handle any cases that come our way. Besides, I can tell that you really want to do this."

Naru looks away from me and I can tell something else is bothering him. I place my hand on top of his.

"Naru, what is it?"

He wraps his hand around mine. "It just means I'll be leaving you again."

"For a few weeks. Naru, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be coming back. It's only for a few weeks, not six months."

He chuckles. "You are never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope." I smiled at him. "Naru, if you want to do this, then go ahead. I'll have Lin here with me at the office. I can call in Bou-San, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasu if I ever need them. I'll be just fine."

Naru nods slowly. "Alright."

* * *

**Naru POV**

_Next Day at JSPR_

"So, son, have you discussed it with Mai?"

"I have. Mai believes I should go and teach alongside you."

"But…? You seem hesitant in accepting this, Noll."

"I just don't like having to leave Mai for a few weeks. But, I do want to do the seminar. As long as we leave Lin here to help look after the office and to help out on any cases Mai decided to accept, I'll be fine."

Martin nods. "Alright, son. Should we start preparing which topics we'll be discussing now?"

I nod. I do hate leaving Mai and her possibly getting hurt, but knowing Lin will be staying here to look after her, she'll be in safe hands. I just hope she doesn't try to do anything too stupid while I'm gone.

* * *

**A/N: And that's why Martin and Luella are in Japan two weeks early. There will only be about two more chapters to this before Naru goes off for a few weeks to the seminar. **

**The restaurant I mentioned, **_**Restaurant Dazzle,**_ **is a very nice restaurant in Tokyo. Look it up :) It honestly made my list of places to eat at if I ever get enough money to go on a two week trip across Japan. And it is quite expensive.** **The Earl Grey tea is 900 Yen, or $7.55 U.S. Dollars, while the **_**Prix Fixe**_ **is priced at 6300 Yen or $52.82 U.S. Dollars for a first and second course, main, dessert and coffee. Very high-end in my opinion, which suits the Davis' perfectly. Well, Martin and Luella probably. Naru may only chose to eat at a place like this to really impress Mai if he wanted to, or if she ever actually asked him to take her. (It's not like he doesn't have the money to pay for an expensive date.)**

**I hope Naru wasn't that OOC towards the end. But it is going to be interesting writing a whole case without Naru having his input. Luckily I already know how the next case will map out! But, I'll tell y'all about it when we get to the case. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Luella Knows Best

Chapter 4: Luella Knows Best

**Mai POV**

I was out having lunch with Luella. Naru was talking to his father, telling him that Naru will go back to do the seminar. I know I told him he should go, but for some reason I'm actually sad he's going to do it. Why am I feeling so conflicted about this?

Luella looks at me sideways. "Mai, everything ok, sweetie?"

I look up at her. "Yeah."

She shakes her head, "Then why did you sigh like that?"

I sighed? Wow, I must have been lost in my thoughts too long to not notice.

"I… did?"

She nods. "Mai, sweetie, I know that having Noll gone again for a while is going to be tough for you. We just sent him back only a few months ago, and here we are taking him away again."

"How'd you…"

"Mai, I may be a mother, but I am also a wife. I remember what it's like being young and in love. I think I can tell what's going on in your mind."

I smile at her. "It's not like I don't want him to go, I do. When he was telling me about it, he actually _sounded_ excited, even though he tried to hide it. So, who am I to tell him no? What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I kept him back from doing something he really wants to do just because I don't want to be away from him for too long?"

Luella placed her hand on mine. "You're right. And I'm proud of both you and Noll for having such level heads. Normally a girlfriend in your situation would request, or almost demand, to go with her boyfriend. And honestly, I wouldn't object to that at all. But for you to tell him to go ahead and do the seminar and not request to come along, well, to me that just tells me everything there needs to know about your character. You're such a caring young woman and I'm so happy that Noll found you."

I blushed, "Thank you."

Luella nods. "And you know that saying, 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'? If you two don't spend some time away from each other early on, you won't really know how strong your relationship is. And to be doing this twice in the span of a year, it's quite admirable, Mai. It definitely speaks volumes about how you two feel about each other."

I hide my ever growing blush the best I can. "Thank you Luella."

* * *

**Naru POV**

I looked down at the lesson plans my father had already written, looking for what I would want I would want to teach on. At least, that's what I should be doing but, I've been looking at this page for the past five minutes. I can't get Mai's reaction to this out of my head. She was excited for me, yes, but this morning when she came in she wasn't as preppy as she usually is.

"Son?"

I look up at my father. "Yes, father?"

"Mai will be just fine. She'll be here with Lin, plus all her friends."

I sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. "I know. It's just going to be hard to leave her again. Even if it's only for a few weeks."

My father nods as he walked up next me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know. But Mai's a strong woman, Noll. She trusts you, and that's important in any relationship."

I nod. "I know."

"Noll, you know I'm very proud of you. Not only for managing this office so well, but for actually finding someone like Mai. And I know your mother feels the same way."

"Thank you, father."

"Why don't you take a break, Noll? You can finish looking over the lesson plans later."

I nod as I stand up from my desk. I could really go for some tea right now, but Mai's out with mother. Looks like I'll just have to make my own. Might as well get use to some tea that's not Mai's.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I stood next to Lin as Naru and his parent's checked in their luggage.

"Hey, Lin?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up at the Chinese man. "You think we'll be ok while Naru's gone?"

Lin closes his eyes as he chuckles. "Yes, Mai. I'm confident in your skills that any case that may come our way will be easily resolved."

I nod as I look back towards Naru. "I hope so."

"Mai," Lin said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "you should start being a little more confident in your powers and intuition. You did manage to save Naru's life last case."

I smile. "I did, didn't I. Well," I look up once again at Lin, "guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

He nods as he removes his hand from my shoulder and turns his attention back to the Davis family, who were making their way back towards us.

Luella and Martin stopped in front of Lin and I as Naru stood next to me.

"Well, Mai, looks like this is goodbye for now," Luella said as she tried to choke back tears. I walk forward and hug her.

"I'll see you again soon, Luella."

I turn towards Martin and hug him.

"Take care, Mai. Noll will be back soon. I promise."

"Make sure he is," I joke as I separated from Martin. Luella and Martin walked over to the side to get in line as Lin followed them, leaving Naru and I alone.

"Mai…"

I turn towards him and wrap my arms around him.

"Be safe," I tell him.

Naru wrapped his arms around me. "You too, Mai. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nod into his chest. "I know."

I drew back a little from Naru and looked up at him. I saw Naru glance towards his parents and Lin, probably checking to see if they were looking.

Naru turned his head back towards me a second later and leaned down to kiss me. After a moment, we pull away from each other and Naru rests his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Naru."

"MAI!"

I turn my head towards Luella as Naru straightens.

"We'll have Noll back soon, then you two can start giving me some grandchildren!"

My eyes went wide as I felt my blush cover my whole face quite quickly. I quickly hid my face in Naru's chest.

"Mother!"

I laughed a little before looking back up at him. "Guess you should go now."

Naru looked back down at me. "Guess so."

Naru and I hug one last time before he goes and joins his parents as Lin rejoins me. We watch them go through security and wave a final goodbye.

…

_One Week Later_

The door to JSPR bursts open as a young teen girl gasps for breath. I look up from my computer and stare at the girl for a second before standing.

"Uhh.. Hello. Welcome to JSPR. How can we help you?"

"You guys are the ones that hunt ghosts, right?"

"Yes," I tell the girl.

"Good. I have a case that you must take."

I look at the girl before nodding. "Please take a seat."

I motion towards the couches and the girl goes to sit while I knock on Lin's door.

"Lin, potential client."

Lin opens the door, laptop in hand and goes to sit across from the girl. I quickly make some tea and hand it to her before taking my seat across from her.

"So, what's your case?" I ask her.

"It's my school. It's haunted."

* * *

**A/N: And scene! Naru is back in England doing some teaching while Mai has a case to solve! I'm actually really excited about this case. I literally had a dream about it back around Christmas time and I knew as soon as I woke up that I had to write it into a story. Luckily I decided to do a Ghost Hunt series like this, so I get to write it! In my dream, Naru, Lin and Madoka never appeared. Only Bou-San, Masako, Ayako and John. (I was Mai.) But, I had to figure out a way to get Naru out of the picture for a bit so I could do this case and I decided that having Lin in it would be more beneficial and make more sense rather than have Mai go rogue on a case (like my dream).**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the continued support of my series! Hope you all are excited for the haunted high school! (Name of story still in the works.)**

**Well, until next time guys! **


End file.
